1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose illumination device and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose illumination device, which can provide functions of a wall lamp, a night light, an emergency light, a portable emergency light, a flashlight, a warning indicator, and a portable power.
2. Description of Related Art
Urban buildings and mansions are widely spread in the modern living environments, which bring people a comfortable and convenient life. However, when natural or man-made disasters arrive, great damages may be caused. When a typical damage occurs, it normally comes with a power failure, resulting in a great disaster, regardless of day or night, since the lighting is lost. In addition, a conventional flashlight typically uses a primary battery, and thus the flashlight may not be used when the battery power is run out. Even if a rechargeable battery is used, it is likely to have no power in use because the flashlight is not connected to a charger for charging in usual. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved emergency light to increase the effectiveness.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical emergency light 11 is connected to a utility socket 13 through a power line 12, such that the light 11 can be automatically turned on for providing emergency illumination when the utility power encounters a power failure, so as to provide the best performance of the emergency light. The light 11 has to be placed at an obvious location in home to thereby provide emergency illumination as soon as the utility power fails. However, the light 11 generally has a poor appearance and needs an external power line for connection, so that it is difficult to be combined with a typical home decoration for being placed at an obvious location in home. Therefore, the emergency light is unable to effectively work in the emergency condition of power failure. In addition, the light 11 cannot be moved easily to a place where the emergency light us required when the utility power fails. Instead, lighting is typically limited to a local location where the emergency light is placed, and thus the emergency light cannot effectively work. Further, a typical emergency light functions only for lighting, which is desired to be improved.